


Jonah and the Whale

by misfitmonarchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Series, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Characters - Freeform, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, but like not just angst, dreamscape, everyone is one big happy pack, morally ambiguous artifact that wants to control stiles to very Bad Things (tm), spiritual journey, stiles goes on a spiritual journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: Stiles didn't know that amulet was dangerous, he just thought it would be important to bring back. The next thing he knows though, is the world fading to black.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This has been on tumblr for a while, but I want to keep the whole series together without worrying about it being lost later in the future!
> 
> each chapter is a piece in this drabble series, all 100 words and containing 3 words from the sterekdrabbleschallenge discord!
> 
> ENJOY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silver, lead, tap

The pendant was  **silver** , and felt heavy in Stiles’s palm. The small jewel looked like burning embers, and the frame was marked with lost words.

“Stiles?”

His tongue is heavy like  **lead** , keeping his words stuck in his throat. The pendant warmed at his touch, near burning hot now.

He feels something  **tap**  into his chest. Something clicks into place. He feels nothing but fire. It lends as a conduit to the magic that has been sleeping inside him all this time.

It pushes and builds until- until Stiles can feel the dam break and the magic swallows him whole.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slam, fall, cupboard

The energy  **slams**  into Derek and he’s thrown across the room violently.

“Stiles!” He snarls, but the boy is unreachable and… glowing? He’s glowing.

“What the hell? Stiles!” Scott calls from where he’d  **fallen** , the energy pulse had thrown most of the pack outwards from the man. There something clutched in Stiles’s fist.

“Something’s wrong.” Lydia stutters from where the  **cupboard**  that broke her fall. “This energy… it’s all wrong-“ Derek agrees. The amber light has swallowed their packmate whole, and Stiles’s eyes burn bright.

“Lydia, think you can get close enough to his hand?”

“Maybe but-“

“Just do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> you can also find this series on tumblr [here](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/tagged/jonah-and-the-whale)
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doubt, choose, gain

In one moment Stiles doesn’t know anything. All he knows is fire and pain. Then without a  **doubt** , he knows everything.

He knows how the stars were born, how the dinosaurs died and he knows what every individual snowflake that has ever fallen looks like and it’s true. Not a single one of them are alike.

He learns that the pendant belonged to a horrible sorcerer centuries ago, that it’s a dangerous thing but inherently neutral in its nature.

“ **Choose**  me, and  **gain**  power. Reject me, and be consumed.” It whispers. Stiles does the only thing he can.

He accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> you can also find this series on tumblr [here](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/tagged/jonah-and-the-whale)
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brave, swap, threaten

Lydia moves closer to Stiles, her own abilities shield her from the vibrating space around Stiles. It pushes against her, but with some effort she can almost touch his hand.

Derek watches as she  **braves**  the possible repercussions, Boyd moves to catch her if she’s thrown again.

“Stiles?” Derek calls, his eyes red.  **Swapping**  his regular voice for an assertive one. The pack usually calls it his ‘alpha voice’.

Unlike the last few times, the man’s head cocks to the side, locking onto Derek. “You  _ **threatening**_  us?”

“Open your hand, Stiles.” He orders, stepping closer. “ _Please_.”

The entity smirks. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> you can also find this series on tumblr [here](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/tagged/jonah-and-the-whale)
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fog, gun, deserve

The highway is abandoned, there’s only darkness and  **fog**. Then, headlights. Stiles shields his eyes. Between one blink and then next, he’s buckled into the car.

“Those animals don’t  **deserve**  us, Mieczyslaw.” The dreamscape changes just before he can see the driver.

A  **gun**  is in his hand. “I don’t understand.”

“Kill the beast. Free yourself.”

A wolf stands before him, snarling. His chest tightens, not in fear of it. But  _for it._

“Kill it.” The driver grabs it by the scruff.

The wolf whines. “You’re hurting him!” Stiles shouts.

“Kill it!” he repeats.

Stiles points the gun, and shoots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> you can also find this series on tumblr [here](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/tagged/jonah-and-the-whale)
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feel, right, beam

The loft was ruined, but Derek would  **feel**  upset later. It was nothing compared to trying to reach Stiles.

The pack was down, having attacked  **right**  after Stiles had thrown Lydia into a wooden  **beam**.

“Let him go.” Derek feels the pack bond pull painfully.

“Why should I? He accepted me.” Stiles’s mouth says, eyes still aglow. “Now I ca—” His body stiffens mid-sentence.

Derek doesn’t hesitate to wonder why. He tackles the possessed man, and throws the glowing pendant across the room.

The moment the amulet is away from him, Stiles goes limp. Everything stops, including Stiles’s heart.

“Stiles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> you can also find this series on tumblr [here](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/tagged/jonah-and-the-whale)
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thigh, harm, feign

The man staggers down to one knee, blood tainting his clothes.

“But, why? You accepted me—“

“I’m not your puppet. I know what you are, I know what happened to the last guy. Remember? You showed me.”

The wolf moves until it’s against Stiles’s  **thigh** , snarling. “We made a deal! Our entities have already melded! To try to go on without me would do you more  **harm**  than good!”

Stiles levels the gun at the illusion, an impersonation of the amulet’s consciousness. “I accepted you because I’d die,” he says  **feigning**  confidence, “nothing else. You don’t make the rules here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> you can also find this series on tumblr [here](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/tagged/jonah-and-the-whale)
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave, quit, lay

“Deaton’s  **leaving** now, he should be here soon.” Scott says, still breathless where he’s kneeled beside Stiles’ prone form. 

“And Deaton says there’s no other way?” Derek demands, glaring at the amulet that was now  **laying** on Stiles’ chest. 

“Until we know more, he said that taking the amulet away would make it worse.” 

“How do we know if Stiles is still even in there?”

“He is.” Derek says, wiping sweat from Stiles’ brow. “He has to be.”

“How do we know for sure though.” Scott asks. 

“Stiles wouldn’t  **quit** fighting, he never has before and definitely wouldn’t start now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drift, wonder, horizon

“I don’t understand.” The man says, looking up at Stiles, lost.

“The last time someone let you out they used you for evil.” Stiles says, he  **wonders** if the man understands that. “Now it’s time for you to find your peace.” 

“Perhaps, you’re right.” The man says. Then he crumbles to dust and  **drifts** away on the  **horizon** . Stiles turns back to the wolf and frowns when there’s nothing there. 

The dreamscape shifts again. He’s sitting at a train station, the wolf walks by and he stands from his seat to follow. “Wait!” The wolf disappears, Stiles chases after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elbow, security, room

The wolf lead Stiles through the crowds,  **elbowing** his way through patrons and  **security** officers. No one seemed to notice either of them. 

“Come back!” Stiles called, watching as it took off down an abandoned tunnel.

At the end it opened up to sunshine. Stiles can see the wolf, waiting for him at the edge of a forest. Once he takes a step forward to follow, the wolf perks up and takes off into the trees. There’s no  **room** for second thoughts if he wants to catch it.

Stiles follows the wolf, narrowly avoiding branches that pull on his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> you can also find this series on tumblr [here](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/tagged/jonah-and-the-whale)
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
